Embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-function network printing device; and more particularly, to a multi-function network printing device having a graphical interface incorporating customizable icons.
Conventional multi-function printers and network copiers (MFPs) are products that are designed to provide a variety of functions to a given business entity. These machines typically offer functions for copying, faxing, scanning, network printing, and emailing a scanned document. Such MFPs typically include a multi-function unit and a document server, such as Lexmark Document Distributor (LDD), each of which are operatively coupled to the computer network.
The multi-function unit may include a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays useful graphics and icons to the user, where the user may activate such icons to command the MFP to perform certain operations corresponding to the activated icon. The initial screen or display (such as the “welcome screen”) on the GUI that a user encounters when using the MFP will typically contain graphical icons that represent base functions available to the user. For example, a default welcome screen for an MFP may include icons representing the function of copying, faxing, and scanning to email. Optionally, the MFP can be configured with profiles that enable a user to scan a document to an application on the computer network. These profiles can be used to scan a document to the LDD server, which provides functionality to integrate with a wide variety of proprietary, third-party software applications. However, one shortcoming of a conventional MFP is that it is not readily obvious to the user whether the particular MFP supports integration with any proprietary, third-party applications.